


Arm Candy

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actual Human Disaster Alex Danvers, Awkward Alex Danvers, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, The Directorship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucy convinces Alex to be her plus-one for a formal. It's not a date. Really. It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Please don't make me socialize", Lucy/Alex

“A formal,” Alex repeats like she can’t quite believe that that’s what she heard. “You are aware I don’t have any dress blues, right? Covert organization?”

Lucy rolls her eyes slightly. “They’re only required for _me_. _You_ can wear whatever you want. I have a plus-one and I don’t want to go alone and get ogled by a bunch of crusty old men. It could be like a girls’ night?” 

“That doesn’t sound like any girls’ night I’ve ever done before.”

“It’s not _bad_. I just don’t want to have to do it alone.”

“You’re making it sound so thrilling.” Alex says dryly. “And, I _already_ took a bullet this month.”

“You took three, and Kara didn’t talk to you for a week.”

“Yeah, I know.” She _had_ to bring that up.

“There’ll be an open bar.” Lucy offers.

Alex groans. “You had to mention the bar.”

“Bar, music, _and_ the other ladies there will all be really pretty, and also badass. Guaranteed. And did I mention the venue?”

“ _Why_ do you want to make me go to a social event? You know I’d rather take on a K’hund with no ammo. You’d have better luck asking me to go as security for this thing.”

“You haven’t said no yet.” Lucy steps closer, unfolding one arm to drag her fingertips along the edge of the counter near Alex’s arm.

Alex sighs, but her eyes are locked on Lucy’s hand as it inches dangerously closer to her arm. “Because you have some kind of _plan_ , obviously. You always do.”

Lucy makes an innocent face. “Plan? Me? Since when do I have a plan?”

Alex raises her eyebrow. Lucy sighs after a moment and looks down.

“Fine. I was… maybe hoping—since I _can_ now—that I could take a woman with me to the formal.”

“You are _such_ a nerd.” Lucy looks at her plaintively through her eyelashes. Alex sighs. “Why _me_? Couldn’t you ask literally _any other agent_ here? You _could_ ask any other agent here. I’m pretty sure Vasquez would trip over herself to be your date.”

Lucy hums, a small smile starting. “I’ve _seen_ Vasquez’s biceps. They were _very_ lovely. But I’m also not looking for a date. And _someone_ needs to get you out of that tac gear.” Her eyes travel purposefully down Alex’s body and back up again.

Alex doesn’t blush. She doesn’t. Except when she does. Like now. “I—“ She stammers. “You’ve _seen_ me—“ She looks around to make sure there’s no one within earshot, but there’s very definitely audio on the surveillance system, so she _really_ hopes that at no point do they need to go back and review footage of this particular moment for an investigation. “—You’ve seen me _out of my tac gear_.”

Why is she nearly whispering. Why.

Lucy takes that last step forward and dusts her fingertips over Alex’s forearm, and Alex tries so hard not to flinch or draw her breath too loudly. She’s fairly certain there was some nail action there. “It would _really_ piss off my dad if I brought Supergirl’s handler.”

Alex is too busy trying to remember English before Lucy presses her advantage.

“You don’t even have to be _sober_.”

Alex closes her eyes and tries to work it up until she sounds exasperated. “Fine. But I do _not_ socialize.”

Lucy drops her hand and steps back with a grin, throwing her a cute two-fingered salute (Cute? Really? Alex fights the urge to drop her head into her palm). “Drunk and silent. Got it.” She stops at the doorway and looks Alex over one more time, biting her lip. “Perfect arm candy.” 

Alex does drop her head to her forearm when Lucy finally disappears.

_Arm candy?_


End file.
